


If

by Seikuya



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikuya/pseuds/Seikuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果Bill Haydon是Jim Prideaux所期望的那个Bill Haydon。</p>
            </blockquote>





	If

**Author's Note:**

> 大家好，是的我是懒得重新注册的梅干爵士……咳咳  
> 其实这篇写了好久了，终于决定搬到A03来。
> 
> 【警告】剧透有，原作情节修改有，请当做AU（？）观看吧。  
> 这篇是读完原著后为平复自己的被虐到的心写的，算是完成一个心愿了。

如果Bill Haydon是Jim Prideaux所期望的那个Bill Haydon。

 

小Bill Roach跳下那辆Alvis，兴奋地跑到Jim Prideaux身旁，仰头问：

“老师，我用了多久，老师？”

然而Jim却仿佛什么都没有听到，只是呆望着操场另一端的桦树林。Roach顺着Jim的视线望去，只见一个英俊的陌生人正懒懒地倚靠在树干上。他裹在剪裁合身的驼色大衣里，目光温柔却坚定，像一把丝绸包裹着的利刃。他和Jim就这样对望着，一言不发。终于，那个陌生人把嘴边的烟扔了，低头用脚来回碾了碾，然后优雅地抬起头，对着Jim展开一个微笑。Roach注意到Jim不自觉地握紧了拳头。他感到胃里一阵紧张。冥冥之中，小Bill Roach已经知道，这，就是曾经辜负了Jim的那位亲爱的友人。

这一晚，Roach依然翘掉了晚祷，沿着教堂旁的小路跑向凹地的底部。路上没有闻到熟悉的咖喱、洋葱和辣椒的气味，让他非常不安。从第三堂课开始，Jim就和那个高大的陌生人一起进了他的拖车。Roach趴在教室窗户上望着凹地，他俩一直没有出来。他有好好吃饭吗，也许他们起了争执，也许那个陌生人威胁了他。也许，他们和好了，准备趁着黑夜一起悄悄走掉。Roach不知道哪一种情况更让他感到害怕。终于，他气喘吁吁，手脚并用爬上了土丘，和之前每一晚一样，小心地藏身在灌木丛的阴影之中，向Jim Prideaux的拖车窗户望去。透过窗帘的缝隙，他看到两人的身影。他想靠的更近，但又担心会像之前一样被Jim发现。忽然，拖车内的一阵响动打断了他的思路。

“让我看看你的伤口。”

“不。”

“Jim，让我看看你的伤口。”

“你先告诉我，你为什么在这儿。”

“你不想见我吗？”

Roach看到Jim低下头，露出难过的表情。Roach恍惚记起，有一次他缠着Jim问他在牛津时候的趣事（一个多么愚蠢的决定），Jim就是这样的表情。

一阵沉默过后，Jim抬起头来：“他们把我送到这儿之前，让我把一切忘掉。”

“‘他们’？”

“噢，Percy Alleline，Toby Esterhase，Roy Bland，‘他们’！是谁有区别吗？”Jim忽然爆发了，在拖车里来回踱着步，“别跟我说你什么都不知道。”

“我确实不知道。”陌生人平静地说，“为了把你从那个鬼地方弄回来，我跟‘他们’产生了一些冲突。大概和我打电话威胁捷克大使馆多少也有一些关系。”他望着Jim短促地笑了一下。

“他们只告诉我你还活着，至于你何时回国，将被遣送到哪儿，他们对我封锁了消息。”陌生人点了一根烟，深深吸了一口，接着说，“毕竟，你还活着，这就是我要求的全部了。”

Roach看到Jim的握紧的双拳略微放松了。陌生人把抽了两口的烟摁灭在烟灰缸里。

“现在，Jim，我亲爱的老朋友，让你的Bill看看你的伤口，好吗？”

灌木丛中的小Bill Roach仿佛被雷击中了。“我认识很多Bill，他们都是好人”，“没有人叫你Unpaid Bill吗”，Roach想尖叫，想跑到Jim面前大声问他，可是他的双脚仿佛变成了石头。他感到一阵眩晕，不由地靠在了树干上，大口大口地喘着气。终于，他的视线不再旋转，他的心也跳的不那么剧烈了。他重新把目光投向拖车窗户。Jim已经脱掉了背心和衬衫，露出满是伤痕的背部。因为他一贯粗暴的护理方式，那些伤痕看起来比以往还要糟糕。陌生人——Bill，Roach不知道他的姓——背对着窗户，双手垂在身侧，沉默着。整个凹地都弥漫着一股说不上来的悲伤气氛。

终于，Bill开口了：“中了两枪？”

Jim点点头。

Bill伸出修长的手指，慢慢抚摸着靠近Jim脊柱的弹痕：“你要怎么上药呢？”

Jim给他看了自己做的上药带，Bill又沉默了。良久，他说：

“一直……是这样吗？”

Jim没有答话。Bill自言自语地继续说：“当然是这样，我应该想到的。坚强的Jim Prideaux，忠诚的Jim Prideaux，什么事都一个人扛起来的Jim Prideaux。”

“我总不能跟一群完全不知情的孩子和教员们说，‘嘿，我中过弹，你能帮我上个药吗？’”

“不，你显然不能”Bill缓缓地柔声说道，“但是我不是孩子，也不是教员。”

Roach见Bill弯腰拿起Jim的那罐药膏，却没有一点给Jim上药的意思。他只是用手指来回抚摸着Jim背上的伤痕。忽然，他俯下身，有一瞬Roach不知道他在干什么，后来他明白过来，感到脸上一阵发烫。

Bill在吻那些伤痕。

Jim的喉头发出一声奇怪的声响，让Roach想起那天困在烟囱里的那只猫头鹰。

Bill的嘴唇沿着伤痕一路往上，落在了Jim的脖颈上。他在，如果Roach没看错的话，他在吮吸着Jim的脖子。Jim像是个快摔倒的人那样，伸手向前握住了桌子的边缘。Bill摊开手掌，覆住了Jim的手，倾身向前，紧紧贴住Jim的后背。他轻咬着Jim的耳垂，小声呢喃着什么。Jim的耳朵在白炽灯的照耀下泛着一阵红光。终于，他扭头看向Bill，然后吻住了Bill的嘴唇。

Roach向后跌坐在草地上，夜露沾湿了裤腿也浑然不觉。Roach从没有见过Jim这样的眼神：湿润而明亮，像大雨过后的星空。他模模糊糊地感觉到他们亲昵举动背后禁忌的意味，但是他无法明确地描述出来，因为他还不具备某一些知识，因为他还不知道成年人之间如何相爱。从拖车传来断断续续的暧昧声响，伴着凹地低洼处的虫鸣，和教堂的祷告钟声，充斥着Bill Roach的耳鼓。终于，他用尽所有的力气爬起来，沿着来时的小路，跌跌撞撞地逃回了宿舍，没有再回头看拖车一眼。

*********************************************

隔年春天的新学期，Jim Prideaux走了。学生和教员们都议论纷纷，只有小Bill Roach沉默不语。春去秋来，某个午后，一个长相平凡，衣着整齐的男人出现在Thursgood的大堂里。跟之前的访客相比，他看起来只是个普通的中年人，毫无吸引人之处。可是他目光中的某些东西让Roach感到熟悉而安心。男人询问了有关Jim和那个叫做Bill的陌生访客的一些事。出于某种近乎固执的忠诚，Roach没有把那晚看到的事告诉那个男人。但是当男人拿起拐杖准备告辞的时候，一股冲动占据了Roach，他忍不住问：

“先生，那个陌生男人，他是个坏人对不对？”

男人略带惊讶地看向Roach，沉默不语。正在Roach后悔自己的莽撞时，他开口了。

“我曾经以为他是。”男人顿了一顿，“或许应该说，我曾希望他是。”

“但实际上又如何呢……”男人停了下来，将视线投向远方，良久，才继续说道：“他大概，也曾这样怀疑过我吧。”

说完，男人向一脸疑惑的Roach低了低帽檐，然后转身走了。

Roach望着他的背影，想起Jim曾说，自己是一个善于观察的人。他忽然觉得这个男人和他一样，也在默默观察着所有事。

而像他们这样的观察者，往往都是孤独的。

 

【The End】


End file.
